


'Partner'

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Series: 'Partner' [1]
Category: The Matrix (Movies)
Genre: Blood, F/M, Innuendo, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-01 19:03:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 12,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FBI Special Agent Smith hadn't wanted to move to  New York.   And he didn't want or need a new 'partner' , thank you very much.   Especially not one NYPD Detective Anderson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Impression

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's now slowly being re-edited into third-person past tense. As of now, all chapters after two remain in first-person present tense until being edited.

Smith glared at his new house as he left it , he hated it. He'd had to move from Washington to _New York_ because of the Director. In the interest of cross-agency co-operation he had to get a new partner.  
Not even another FBI Agent , an NYPD Detective. He had been doing just fine on his own without his old team. He did **NOT** need a partner. At all.

* * *

 

Two hours later, he finished putting his things on the desk; while wondering when his idiot 'partner' would finally arrive. Their desk had already been there for a while, likely from the previous day. Really, he just hoped it wouldn't be a rookie, they were basically useless. He started the computer and waited. Finally movement, Smith looked up as the other was putting things away. Already, he didn't like the impression he got as the Detective turned around. Tall, pale skinned with short black hair. It was messy as if he hadn't even brushed it in the last two days. Even worse he was .... pretty. He was a damned 'pretty-boy cop'.

* * *

Huge dark eyes, so dark that he couldn't tell if they were black or brown. Those eyes dominated his face, even more than the high cheek-bones. His lips were dark but bright red almost fresh blood like in color. He was wearing casual clothes a black jacket , dark blue shirt and black slacks. Small boned, lean muscled better for chasing than fighting.  Scowled at him... this was worse than a rookie.

The man stared at him, before looking confused and leaned back against his desk. His voice was quiet, barely above a whisper but it had a resonance. " I'm Detective Anderson, Neo Anderson. Your new partner. "

  
As he growled, he glared at Anderson in response. "Special Agent Smith , A. Smith. And however did you manage to become a Detective Anderson ? I know that I myself do not need a partner so it must be you."  
 

* * *

Anderson seemed to resist the urge to glare. Dark fire flickered deep in his eyes before it gets restrained. Half-biting his bottom lip to keep, most likely from insulting me.

He moved and sat behind his desk muttering, " Special something alright. Special _asshole_. I'll have you know I worked for it like anyone else." the last Anderson said at his normal level.

For some reason he found himself quashing the urge to smile at the sarcasm. Jones and Brown had never been clever enough for it , just boring.

* * *

Then Anderson straightened up slightly and looked down the aisle as the Captain walked up. The Captain stopped in between our desks, he had a darker skin tone and brown hair. He didn't know his name yet or at least hadn't bothered to remember it.

"Neo, and Special Agent Smith. It is quite nice to meet you. We've heard good things about you and I'm sure this will work out well. It has to because you two just got your first case. Its a homicide, so don't blow it. "

Anderson responded, " We won't Captain Shane. If we do it won't be my fault. "

* * *

In response he glared at Anderson as they gathered their things and went into the parking garage. Found himself moving toward his own FBI standard car.

"Where'd you think your going ? My jurisdiction. My cruiser, deal with it. "

He slammed the cruisers' passenger door. The Director was a bastard. _'I don't need a partner, much less a useless pretty-boy. The sooner this case was over maybe I can transfer back. Would I even be alive to enjoy it ? Wait, that implied Anderson had the skill to kill me. He was just a Detective, probably twenty-five years old. Most likely only five years out of the Academy. Pretty.... useless.'_


	2. Case

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smith and Anderson look at their very first case together.

Anderson looked over at him, he scowled at the Detective. We had been stuck at the same traffic light for the past ten minutes. Reached for the dashboard and gritted his teeth when he found his wrist being twisted the wrong way. Damn, it actually hurt. So he wasn't completely useless.

Anderson growled, "We are  **not** using the siren or lights. The case will still be there four minutes from now. Unless someone steals the body. Now don't touch. "

Quckly, he withdrew his arm and realized that he was actually listening to Anderson.

* * *

 

Traffic suddenly started moving again and four minutes later we pulled into a parking lot. Immediately, he noticed it was an old hotel, The Heart O' the City hotel. The green paint was chipped off the seven level building, it was completely taped off. At least, they knew how to do something right.

Anderson got out of the cruiser and he saw the man's badge wink in the dim light from off his belt. Hadn't even known the black-haired man was wearing it or armed, which he also was. A standard police issue Glock, likely a 9 milimeter caliber bullet. He massaged his wrist slightly, Anderson was stronger than he looked. Not that Anderson would ever find out from him.

* * *

 

Slowly, he got out of the cruiser and the Detective asked, "Are you still coming or what ? "

"So, you were waiting for me Anderson ? I think you're moving a bit too fast. " Smirked as the pale-man bit his lip again. Anderson turned and walked toward the tape before he ducked under.

Mentally, he slapped himself. _'What was am doing ? No where in the job description did it say 'Flirt with basically useless pretty-boy cop if you ever meet one.'_

Reached into his suit pocket, before he pulled out and put on his sunglasses. At least, he was more comfortable now. Hewalked over and ducked under the tape.

A voice called, " Hey , who are you ? I haven't seen you before. " a blond uniformed Officer walked up to him, he glared at the Officer. The man was a head shorter than him with tanned skin. He didn't like the blond man either.

"I am FBI Special Agent Smith. You are who ? "

"This isn't your jurisdiction. This is our case get out. "

Anderson said as he appeared from no where. "Phil, he's my partner now. "

His new 'partner' was only maybe an inch shorter than he was. As Smith walked towards the door he heard them talking.

Phil muttered, "Yeesh , Neo who bit him in the ass ? I haven't seen a Fed that uppity in two years. "

Anderson "I know, Phil. I know if only he wasn't right. "

That piqued his interest he was right ? About what ? He scowled again, he had moved out of hearing range.

* * *

 

A few seconds later Anderson walked up behind him.

"He's in the first room on the far right side, second floor.  
The witness who found him's on the fourth, she couldn't handle the smell."

_'Thank god he didn't say 'our' I would have shot him for that.'_

We stopped just before going into the actual crime scene. A short, white man with black hair was sprawled across the middle of the room. He was covered in blood and so was the room, it had been incredibly violent.

Anderson pulled out a camera from his jacket and started photographing. Then he pulled gloves on and started the closer shots of the room and body. While he got a pad of paper out and a pen to start taking the actual notes of the scene.

* * *

 

When the evidence had been collected and the body had been taken away. We walked up to the fourth floor and into the third room on the left. It was falling apart and covered in dust, holes ripped in the walls.  
Sitting on the old bed were an Asian woman and a female Officer.

The Officer looked up,  " Detective, I can't understand her. Jenks had to go and patrol the perimeter. "

"All right, Davies. Lets see if I know anything you know, hmm ? "

The oriental woman looked up at Anderson as he said, "It'll be okay , you just need to tell us what happened. Okay ? " in the Mandarin dialect.

* * *

 

Smarter than he looked too, to understand and use it. She looked relieved and awe-struck as he sat beside her. Stupid, smart pretty boy at least he would help with the witness. Twenty minutes later Anderson was finishing writing down her statement. We went back to the station to look up anything we could find on the victim.


	3. Insult

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blood , questioning and an insult.

"What're you waiting for ? Get him. " Anderson growls thru a bloody mouth.

I un-holserted my Desert Egale , unclicked the safety aimed at the fleeing perp's leg.  
Firing I smirked to myself as the man fell over "Now he's not going anywhere. "

"Fed I'm not but that is NOT standard issue. How the hell did you do that ?  
Impossible one handed. .... You didn't even brace .... the recoil "

Licking his lips to get rid of the welling blood , Anderson shakes his head in disbelief.

* * *

 

I smirked down at him , I was stronger than I looked as well.  
No one had ever explained it but it worked.  
I had been stronger than Jones and Brown, that was why I'd led the team.

He gets up and stalks over to the suspect , I stared firmly at the back of his neck.  
Yesterday was not happening again EVER.

I holstered my gun and he bends , grabbing the suspects wrist.

"Assault on a Police Officer. Not the best idea you've ever had.  
Makes that Breaking and Entering , Fleeing the scene and Assault."  
  
as Anderson pulled hand-cuffs from his uniform jacket.

* * *

 

I walked over to the cruiser and opened the back door.  
Glared at the suspect as he got put in the car and closed it.

"Anderson , you're bleeding again. "

Dark eyes flash as the pale hand cups his mouth.  
Mutters half understandable curses as he walks around the cruiser to Mr. Micheal Mayes who had been watching.

Mr. Mayes was the reason we were here , he had been the room mate of our victim Mr. Victor Black.  
While Anderson and I had been questioning him about Mr. Black the perp had broken in and seeing us, fled out the front door. Then Anderson had dragged him down and they'd started to fight because the perp had punched him.

Blond haired Mr. Mayes walks down from the porch and asks  
"Are you alright Detective ? Actually I'll just get some ice."

Mayes disappears into the house he had taken a .. liking to the black-haired Detective.

* * *

 

 

20 minutes earlier

I knocked on the door of Victor Black's former home , Anderson was wearing his uniform jacket today for this reason.  
We had found out about Mr. Black's identity and his room mate Michael Mayes late yesterday night.

A blond man opens the door , he was the same height as my 'partner' and wearing clothes  
that suggested he'd just gotten up. Or was incredibly lazy at getting dressed , very lazy indeed.

He blinks in surprise at us and asks "Can I help you gentlemen ? I'm Michael Mayes."

"Mr. Mayes. I'm Detective Neo Anderson , this is Special Agent Smith of the FBI.  
Would we be able to come in for a few minutes ? "

"Of course , come right in. " Mr. Mayes steps aside and Anderson walks in.  
Adjusting my sunglasses I found myself glaring as Mr. Mayes watched him.

* * *

 

We walked into the beige colored entrance and then into a living room.  
A couch , arm chair , t.v and also a computer occupied the room.  
I took the chair , Anderson sat beside Mr. Mayes on the couch.

"So Detective ... what are you guys here for ? "

A regretful look suddenly has the Detective unintentionally looking like a kicked puppy.

" I'm sorry to tell you this Mr. Mayes but I'm a homicide detective.  
Yesterday we were called to investigate Victor Black's murder. "

Shock moves across the blond man's face ,  
"What ? But , but Vic would never do anything to ... to get ...  
It's not possible , it can't be I'm sorry Detective. "

Anderson says " Smith could you get Mr. Black's picture from the cruiser ?  
I'm afraid I forgot to bring it with. "

I nodded feeling that it was for something more than just a photo that I was being dismissed.  
Five minutes later I returned to find Mr. Mayes much closer to Anderson than before.  
From yesterday I could see that he was annoyed at either that or whatever they had talked about.

　

* * *

 

 

Present time

The blond man returns with a bit of ice and gives it to Anderson.

Who looked reluctant to take it but did anyway.

"If we need anymore information from you we will contact you again , Mr. Mayes. "

As I said it to him the man jumps at my voice.

* * *

I resisted the urge to smirk as we walked the few feet to the car.  
I opened the driverside door and my 'partner' half glares as he gets in the passenger.  
His lip was bleeding yet again , so the man must have managed to cut it with a ring.

He mutters "Forgot how much getting hit hurts. With my luck I'll end up needing stitches. "

When he said that I couldn't help wondering why he needed a new partner in the first place.  
As I started to drive the perp starts to insult us, more correctly Anderson.

"Stupid pretty boy can't take a hit ? Or too many of them already ?  
Have to have an _actual_ man save your ass. "

The black-haired man grits his teeth , free hand twitching for the Glock and clenching shut white-knuckled.

* * *

 

As much as I didn't need him , nothing warrented verbally abusing someone I had to work with.  
At the stop-light I took off my sunglasses turned in the seat.  
Then utilizing all the 'creepiness' of my unnaturally ice-blue eyes glared

"Either shut up or I will do something worse than I already did. "  
He shuts up immediately.


	4. Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Acting odd , thanking and a break

I reached out a hand , running it gently thru long black hair.  
" I love you. " I whispered as it fell on sleeping ears.

Why can't I tell you ? You think it doesn't mean anything to me.  
Think that you don't matter to me.

I heard myself sigh and untangled myself slowly , reluctant.  
I got out of the bed turning and pulling up the blanket.  
A soft mutter I froze for a second , before shaking my head.

When it means everything to me , absolutely everything.  
But.. but it's far too dangerous for what I do.  
I pulled on my clothes and walked to the door.  
I resisted the urge to turn around and look.

A faint rustling from the hotel bed.  
It was .... better for my love, this way.   
I opened the door , walked out and closed it softly behind me.

* * *

 

I closed my eyes already regretting.  
I blinked as I woke up in an unfamiliar room.  
Feeling incredibly disoriented wondering where I was.

It was years later and I was stuck in New York.  
Looking at the clock I saw I had to meet up with Anderson in two hours.  
I groaned and closed my eyes wishing I could get out of here.

Why couldn't the case have been done after two days ?  
Stupid , Anderson had to go and find out its a possible serial case.  
Two days in why did everything come back to Anderson ?

* * *

 

 

Yesterday , 10 o' clock pm

Anderson shifted , dark eyes flickering as he says

" I know you don't like me. You didn't have to tell Williams to shut up.  
Thank-you Smith, but I would've handled it myself.  
You just proved Williams's point by doing it."

"You looked like you were seriously considering shooting him.  
I just wanted to save us from the paperwork.  
To be honest you really don't look like you can take many hits."  I replied

"Paper work at least it's something common.  
As for that you don't know me or anything about me. Shut up. "

I blinked as he turned around and walked down the Interrogation room hallway.  
"What was that about ? " I asked myself

* * *

 

Captain Shane's voice "Smith , how long have you been up ? "

I turned to respond "Since this morning at five-thirty. You think we need a break. "

The darker skinned man nods "Go home , come back at nine. Make sure you tell Anderson if you see him."  
The Captain mutters as he walks away " I swear that kid's trying to run himself out. "

Run himself out ? It sounded like work himself to exhaustion.   
Why would he want to do that ? I walked back to my desk , Anderson was sitting at his computer.

"Captain Shane said that we should go home and come back at nine tomorrow. "

  
"I can't. Come here , look at this. Two months ago there was a stabbing death exactly like Victor Black's.  
Except it wasn't solved , they couldn't find any witness or a murder weapon. Or any DNA on the victim. "

　  
"You're saying it could end up being serial. " I walked to stand behind his shoulder.  
The photos looked eerily like the ones Anderson had taken yesterday.  
The twenty-five year old nods in response.

* * *

 

"How about I meet you somewhere ? I can pay for it. '   
I couldn't resist as I continued  ' Coffee in the morning ? "

He turns the chair to glare at me   
"I'll have you know Smith I despise that damn doughnut stero-type.  
I should kick your ass and I want coffee now _thanks_ a lot. "

  
I smirked "Your welcome , Anderson. I'd like to see you try.   
_Are_ there any good places ? "

Suddenly I found myself pinned against the wall by the slim , hard body.  
His hands on my shoulders and mine ended up on his hips.  
Anderson's eyes looked black.

"Down the street , the Silver Soul Diner - eight o' clock.  
And if you ever mention that stero-type again .... you don't want to know what I'll  do. "

* * *

 

 

Present time

Shivering I could still feel him pressing me into the wall... " Coming ? "

It was like he was unconsiously mocking me two days ago.  
Being pinned by Anderson was the closest thing I'd had to sex for years.  
The Director really was a bastard for transfering me to New York.

Now I had to deal with a Detective that was too easy to flirt with.   
Among other things I found myself wanting those eyes and that hard-muscled body.  
I was going to get out of bed but I needed to get that body out of my head first.

　


	5. Smith's Fantasy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smith has a fantasy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexual content , some swearing.

I admit I had hated pretty-boy anything for  no reason until now.

Now damned pretty Anderson had to make me realize what I'd missed.  
He had to go and turn into erotic material , more into it really.  
Those big , dark eyes with the long lashes , that body - hard body.

I couldn't help wandering into a fantasy.

* * *

 

I waited for Anderson to move away and un-pin me , part not wanting him to.  
He was warm , he closed his eyes and I found myself trying to pull him closer.  
His bottom lip was bleeding again and I leaned in to kiss him.  
Softly , cleaning blood away and half-biting his lip.  
A sigh from myself as I moved a hand up to run thru his hair.

His hands moving from my shoulders , half moving back as he opened his eyes.  
A half-growl and then my jacket was gone as he brought his lips to my neck.  
I blinked , pushing up his shirt to display the slim , pale muscled stomach.

Running my hands over him , he groaned a bit.  
Ha , dear god I'd forgotten how good ANYthing like this felt.  
Fuck , it'd been far too long I grabbed , turned and pushed him into the wall.  
Licking and nipping at his muscles as they trembeled.

Pale fingers suddenly moving into my hair and pushing down.  
I panted as once again his badge flashed in the light.  
I growled , wishing I could just rip the damned belt off.  
Fumbling at the buckle for a few seconds and pulling it out.  
Ignoring the sounds of the gun and badge hitting the floor in favour of another groan.

* * *

 

Running my hands over him , slightly hesitant for some reason.  
Before moving too fast and half- choking myself.  
Moving soft at first , getting used to him , groaning myself.  
A breathless "Fuck. " leaving the blood red lips.

If I could have I would have laughed , instead I just moved faster.  
The heat that had slowly been making itself known started rushing in my head.  
It half occured to me that someone could probably hear or see us.

Looking up at him as Anderson panted "Smith " and pulled me closer to him.  
That was the only warning I got as hot warmth rushed down my throat.  
He half laughs and then pulls me up to kiss me , running a rough hand over me.  
I groaned as my own heat suddenly spilled out and I leaned against him.

" Neo. " I growled as my breathing started to slow and the fantasy faded out.

* * *

 

"FUCK ... damn it. Fucking Anderson. " I panted and turned my head to look at the clock.  
At least I had an hour to .. clean up... and pretend it didn't happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments ?


	6. Diner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smith finally meets Anderson at the Silver Soul.

I walked into the Silver Soul Diner at eight am.  
It was painted silver and white with dark wood trimmings.  
Looking around I saw a few Officers and regular people at the counter, booths and tables.  
Anderson was sitting at one of the booths in the back , as I walked over a few Officers looked at me.

I slid in across from him , the Detective was wearing a dark green shirt.  
He raises an eyebrow at me and I smoothed my hair back as I realized the brown strands were falling in my face.  
DAMN it because of .... earlier ... I'd forgotten about my hair this morning.  
I was just surprised I could look him in the eye.

"For once you don't look like a complete ass Smith. I'm surprised. " he says , dark eyes looking over me.

"Really, I didn't notice your expression change at all. " I replied and he half-smiles.

I resisted the urge to smile with an urge to glare at him.  
Anderson was not supposed to be giving me reasons to like him.  
Get off sure but getting me to like him was unfair.

* * *

 

"So , your the guy everybody's been talking about ?  
The Dear Detective's new partner. "

I turned my head as Anderson groans softly at what I supposed was a nickname.

A tall, black-haired waitress stood there , waiting for my reply.  
" I am not his 'Partner' we have yet to know each other even a week. "

The woman asks " Same as usual Detective ? '

Anderson nods in response and she continues ' What about you ? "

I quickly looked over the menu , ordered coffee and waffles.  
She nods and leaves our table for someone else.  
I noticed the tall, blond man who had just walked in.

Anderson turned his head to look at the door then says "Right on time as usual. "

I asked "Who is that ? Another Officer ? " as the man started talking to the Uniforms.

"Nope. That's Mort , Adam La Mort. Comes in every morning and says 'hi'.  
If you miss a day or god forbid a few because of being sick or injured , you'll notice.  
Mort's a nice guy I think he'll like you. "

My coffee and food arrived , Anderson's 'usual' was an apple and cinnamon bun along with coffee.

* * *

 

I focused on my own food looking up as a voice broke the silence " How's it going Detective ? "

"Better , much better. Mort remember I told you I needed a new partner.

After ... after Zane was killed. "

I watched as Mort looked at me , he didn't look scared like most people.

Mort replies "You're eyes are cool. I'm Mort , Adam Mort. "

" Thank you Mort. I'm Smith , FBI Agent Smith. "  
I was confused as Mort suddenly walked away , humming to himself.

Anderson laughs "Mort does that almost all the time , the humming, not the walking away.  
The only times he doesn't is when it's bad for somebody. "

"As in how bad ? Stealing something or assault ? "  
I asked looking at the small cut on his lip.

"Three years ago my partner Zane Jameson and I were here in this booth.  
Zane and I'd finished eating as three teens rushed in with guns trying a hold-up.  
Only ten people got on the floor, then Mort walks in and says   
" You know this is a bad place for bad guys, right ? "

Zane , Davies , an older Detective and I got up. It was hilarious as we all drew guns and badges.  
They tried running out the door. " Anderson shakes his head , laughing to himself at the memory.  
It was stupid on the suspects part and funny.

* * *

 

I filed away that name deciding I would try looking his partner up in the FBI Database later.  
After all there couldn't have been that many Zane Jameson's in the NYPD.  
I got up to go and pay for breakfast... time for work again.


	7. Reminisce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smith learns a few intriguing things.

I sat down at my desk and made myself stare at the wall behind Anderson's desk.  
It hadn't actually happened , likely wouldn't ever happen - not that I actually wanted it to.  
Right ? I was thankfully distracted by my phone ringing on the desk.

I answered " Smith "

Director Manning's voice says " How're you liking New York ? "

" I hate you. You pathetic excuse for a Director for sending me here." I growled in response.

"So I finally get you to hate me. What do you think of your new partner ?  
I heard he was quite something to look at. Even you've gotta be interested in him , Smith.  
Though you've never had a relationship. "

I nearly snarled at him "Of course I've had a relationship before." but didn't.

" Unlike you Director , I have a case that needs to be solved. " I replied and hung up.

* * *

 

Anderson was staring at me in shock , "Did you just ... that was... damn.  
So, Manning is really that bad after all. "

"Yes, he is. Do you know him , Anderson ? "

The Detective shakes his head " I don't but my Mom did. She was a Fed like you.  
When she started it was under Director Salis."

"The only Anderson I remember hearing about from Salis was McCoughey-Anderson.  
Was that her ? " I asked him.

Nodding the black-haired man puts his head down on the desk.  
I had heard about her being killed but I hadn't known her personally.

"I'm sorry, Anderson. From what I heard she was quite the Agent."

A half-hum and a far away look on the pale face.  
I turned my attention to the computer and logging in to the FBI Database.  
Looking up 'Jameson. Zane , NYPD ' the only result I wanted was the first.

* * *

 

　

First Name: Zane  Surname:Jameson

Height: 6'0 Hair color:  Blond Eye color:  Green   Age: 25

Date of Birth:February 22 , 1974    Date of Death: February 22 , 1999

　  
Cause of Death:  Gunshot , Killed in Action

　

* * *

 

I stared at the screen for a few moments and then looked over at Anderson.  
February was only a few months ago , at lest the comment "Running himself out " made sense now.  
Anderson had probably felt guilty about it , it was creepy that his old partner's death was on his birthday.  
I almost felt like asking him about it. Considering I had accidentally brought up his Mother's murder it didn't feel right.

 

Anderson jolts up as the phone rang, right beside him. It was a call asking us to the morgue.  
A few minutes later he stops right in front of the doors , I stopped as something flashed across his face.  
With all the times I'd seen it over the years I knew it was terror.

"Anderson ? Anderson ? Neo. " I asked the last hoping it could snap him out.

Startling , Anderson shakes his head, running a hand thru his hair before walking in.  
Days ago I didn't want to be here and I still don't , yet I was starting to know him.  
More so about his latest circumstances. What was he like outside work ?

* * *

 

I sighed realizing that I could be intrigued into staying in New York after this was over.  
Pushing it aside and focusing on the case, I walked into the morgue.


	8. Morgue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morgue , a knife and passing out.

I watched as a middle-aged , red-haired man straightens from Victor Black's body.  
It must have been his assistant who picked Mr. Black up the other day.

"How's it going Sam ? " Anderson asks.

"For myself good , it wasn't so nice for Mr. Black here. Not at all.  
I'm the M.E ,Doctor Rob Samson by the way. Nice to meet you , Agent Smith. "  
the doctor explains.

* * *

 

I supressed a growl , why did everyone know my name ?  
I didn't know anyone yet they all knew me. Why ?

" How was it not so nice for Mr. Black ,Doctor Samson ? "  
I replied

" You know how there wasn't a knife on the scene.  
Well , I found a part of it lodged in Mr. Black's .... rectum. "

I couldn't help feeling concerned as Anderson made a choking sound.  
Turning and catching him as he suddenly passed out.  
I lowered him to the floor and checked his pulse.

Samson says  
"Probably stress , with everything that's happened lately. '  
he moves to crouch beside me ' Neo. Neo. Wake up Neo. "

* * *

 

Anderson's eye-lashes flutter for a half second , before he fully opens his eyes.  
I wondered if he had been trying to kill himself without killing himself.  
He blinks up at me , stupid pretty long-lashed eyes.  
I found myself unconsiously running a hand thru his hair and stopped.

I helped him sit up slowly "Neo, what did I tell you about taking breaks ? "  
the Doctor sounded more concerned than mad at the Detective.

"I know but I can't help it. " is Anderson's response to that.

"I'm guessing this is why the Captain gave you Smith for a partner."

I shook my head , this wasn't making sense to me anymore.  
I slid my hand off Anderson's shoulder as even paler skin returned to it's normal tone.

* * *

 

Then Anderson says  
"Well , Mayes said he'd been to a club. Maybe someone followed him and .. "  
he trails off.

"You forgot to mention it yesterday. Where is it ? No , you are not driving , you just passed out.  
My car this time. " I replied at his half-angry look.

Maybe Anderson was a bit stupid after all.


	9. Jewel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Verifying at The White Rabbit.

I put a hand on my Audi's roof , looking over at Anderson as he got out.  
Searching for any sign of another possible black-out.

Then I looked at the sign above the club/bar's entrance 'The White Rabbit '.  
The White Rabbit was , according to Anderson , open to absolutely anyone.  
Because of that policy though it was mainly same-sex.

Apparently when he and Zane had started , most of Anderson's case's had invovled this place.  
In the past two months he'd gone thru two 'partner's of his own.  
When cases had led them here they had refused to set foot in the place.  
Then requested transfers to different precints.

We walked into the club , even though only the bar was open it was quite full.  
Seeing it for the first time- the black and silver painted with a white rabbit motif , poles and cages.  
I half-turned and swore , I'd lost Anderson in the crowd.  
This was part of what I hated about New York , I didn't know where anything was.

* * *

 

Someone puts a hand on my arm "Hey , looking for Neo ? "

I turned again to see a short , African-American man looking up at me.  
I nodded and followed him up to the bar , Anderson was waiting.

"Thanks Max, I was starting to wonder about him. "

Max looks over me causing the Detective to say

" Worktime not playtime , shoo. Jewel should be out in a second."

Max sighs in disappointment , turns and walks off , I was relieved.  
Then a Medditerranean 'woman' walks out from the back and over to us.  
She smiles and says " Hey , Neo. Your looking better but something's off."

I broke in " That would be because a half an hour ago Anderson blacked out. "

"Neo , you know Zane wouldn't want you getting stressed out.  
We all told you to take breaks , at least you've got this one to help.  
I'm Jewel , Jewel Lume. The Dear Detective's partner would be ... ? "

Anderson groans again and I couldn't help wondering how he got that nick-name.  
Since that was the second time this morning I heard it in two very different places.

* * *

 

"It's very nice to meet you , Miss. Lume. My name is Smith , Special Agent Smith , FBI. "

She laughs " Call me Jewel , if only everyone could be nice as you two.  
Neo have you started getting your iron back up yet ? "

Anderson shakes his head in response and Jewel disappears for a few minutes.  
Coming back with " Are you nuts ? " laughing as Anderson and I said it at the same time.  
She grins and laughs as well , putting the bowl in front of Anderson.

As he starts eating , I decided to get to business pulling Mr. Black's picture from my jacket.  
" Jewel do you remember seeing this man lately ? "

She takes the picture and puts a hand to her mouth.

"Victor ? , I saw him on Sunday. He was coming in nearly every two days.  
Until he didn't show up Monday evening. What happened to him ?  
How'd it happen , Smith ? "

" I'm sorry , Jewel. He was stabbed to death , after being tortured a few days ago."

I looked from her to Anderson who was focused on cleaning his fingers off.  
Then she asks "Should I warn everybody ? "

The Detective looks up and says  
" A few months ago there was a similar murder but we haven't checked his orientation.  
So keep it low , we don't want a panic."

* * *

 

A grim look passes over Jewel's face and handing the picture back , she nods.  
We got up and left The White Rabbit , for a second I almost thought I saw Mort.


	10. Shade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A shade, news and a meeting.

"ANDERSON. Did you just **kick my car ?** " I growled at him as he put his cell away.

"SHUT UP , my apartment got set on fire. Everything I had of my Mom and Zane is GONE.  
Haven't I gone thru enough lately ? Fuck , what am I supposed to do ? "

The black-haired man stalks over and kicks the brick wall.  
I wondered if there was a dent in the brick or I was imagining it.  
Well , this definitely wasn't going to help the case or anyone.

"Maybe they managed to save something. Shouldn't we go and check ? "  
I realized this was the first time I'd actually said 'we' not 'Anderson and I' or some variation.

* * *

 

Walking back over to my Audi he shakes his head and gets in , slamming the door.  
Opening my door I saw Mort watching us from The White Rabbit's step.  
I wondered what he was doing , but there were more important matters.  
I had to ask Anderson five times where his apartment had been before he answered me.

As I drove I couldn't help wondering why this would happen to him and not me.  
At least I would deserve it , most of the time I was a "Special Asshole " , now at least.  
Not that I'd always been, but this week was making me realize how much I'd changed.

  
Looking thru the windshield the apartment building was surrounded by fire-trucks , cruisers and ... news vehicles.  
Anderson utters a vicious string of english and mandarin curses at the sight.  
I noted that he looked on the verge of passing out again.   
I took out my sunglasses and handed them to him.  
His hands shook for a few seconds before he put them on.  
They looked good on him actually.

* * *

 

We got out of the car and closed the doors in unison.  
As he and I approached the reporters closed on us.

"S.A Smith what are you doing with Detective Anderson ? "

"Detective how are you handling this so soon after Detective Jameson's murder ?"

I glared at the news crews as the Uniforms pushed them back , clearing a path.  
Anderson led the way to his floor and stopped at the smoke still clearing out of his apartment.  
A tall African-American man and white woman wearing Uniform jackets were there.

They walked up to us and the man says   
" I'm Lieutenant Morpheus and this is my partner Sergeant Trinity."

Anderson takes off my sunglasses to stare at the pair.  
I was trying to remember why Morpheus was familiar.

* * *

 

"Oh wow , my old partner and I when we were in the Academy we followed all of your cases.  
Zane would have loved to meet you Lieutenant, Sergeant. It's an honour to meet you.  
I wish he was here for this, we never dreamed....  
I'm Detective Anderson , this is my new partner FBI Special Agent Smith. "  
Anderson replies.

For some reason as I heard Anderson say he wanted Jameson back as his partner it hurt.  
The reverant tone and look in his eyes as they met the black-skinned man's.  
It grated on my nerves the way both the Sergeant and Lieutenant were looking at Anderson.

Someone walked out of Anderson's apartment and up to him.  
"Detective ? You can go look but there's not much left, I'm afraid. "

Anderson went in and then Morpheus says

" You look familiar Agent Smith. Where was it ? The Terra Kidnappings in 1985.  
I was only a Lieutenant then but I remember you and your team. "

* * *

 

The Detective walks out holding a scorched photo album.  
I followed him down to the entrance and I said   
"You can stay with me if you'd like Anderson. "

"Thank- You, Smith. "  
I looked away as he blinked rapidly, we walked out.


	11. Mel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the fire.

I ran a hand thru Anderson's hair , I didn't know how _one_ drink had been enough to get him drunk.  
Then again with all this stress he'd been going thru, at least it hadn't taken six.  
I still wanted to know how we'd ended up ... cuddling ... on the couch.  
Wait , Anderson had launched into the tale of his Mother's unsolved murder and started crying.

Like my ex-wife I couldn't stand the sight of it and now here I was inches away from him.  
I glared at the cell as it rang on the coffee table and picked it up.  
Why does Mel have to call now ?

"What do you want Mel ? I happen to be in the middle of something. "  
I found myself whispering , not wanting to wake Anderson up.

"I saw a picture of you and the Detective , Adrian.  
You never even gave me those sunglasses in college.  
You like him don't you ? " Mel says.

* * *

 

It felt odd hearing someone say my first name.  
I hadn't used it since our divorce , not even later with ... not now.

"After everything he's been thru in the past months how can I not ? "

"That wasn't what I meant Adrian and you know it. "

I scowled at that , just because we were still friends didn't mean she had to know about my love life.  
Or rather my lack of one at all. " It's not your business Mel. And even if I would.. he's younger than you. "

"Ha, you do like him. You can't hide from me. I think he'll be good for you.  
The kids say 'hi' , love you Adrian. " Mel replies, half smug.  
  
I liked Mary, Josh and Tommy . Just sometimes I wished they could have been mine instead of 'Eric' s.  
Stupid political bastard , steal my ex-wife from me.  
Like he and Manning seperated my team.

* * *

 

"Love you too Mel. " I ended the call and startled to see Anderson staring at me.  
We ended up on the floor with a thud for some reason he starts laughing.

"I knew it , I knew it. Wass' he like ? Is he nise ? "

I stared at Anderson for a second before it clicked.   
Then I couldn't help laughing.

"Anderson, you're still drunk. You don't know what your talking about.  
Mel is my ex-wife. Get up and I'll show you a picture. "  
I said , standing and pulling him with me.

He smacks into my chest , wide eyes blinking in surprise.

" 'Kay , woah. Think you might be right. Oww, damn it.   
Lest, Shnane won't get mad. Zane did that once fuck it, it was hilarious.  
Then Mort did something awesome .... can't remember what though."

I couldn't help being glad that Shane told Anderson to take a few days off.  
I went up stairs and got an old photo out of the drawer and walked back down.  
He was sprawled out on my couch now , where was I supposed to sit ?  
The dark green shirt was half pushed up and my mind flashed back to that damn fantasy.  
I shivered and forced it away.

* * *

 

I showed him the picture and he says " You got pre-ty eyes , Smithy. "

I growled " I'll let that go because your drunk. This is the only time you'll get away with it."  
No one who called me 'Smithy' lived , no one at all.


	12. Album

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explaining Mel and photos.

I put the food down on the coffee table "Wow, Smith I didn't think you actually could cook. "

"And why did you think I could not ? Anderson. " I asked the black-haired man.

"You seem more like shoot somebody in the face for pissing me off.  
You definitely don't seem like the type to make breakfast for anybody. "  
he runs a hand thru his hair.

At lest Anderson wasn't completely drunk anymore.

"That maybe but it happens that I can. Did you still want to know about Mel ?"

I watched as he ate before he nods.

"Well , I met and married Mel at college before we had to split.  
I wanted to be an FBI Agent and we were living in arizona.  
They wouldn't let me train unless I moved , Mel agreed and we got divorced.  
She got married again later and had kids with Eric Delvin.  
What about you ? Why did you only take the album yesterday ? " I inquired.

"Delvin ? That asshole nearly got Zane fired , damned politicians."

* * *

 

Anderson puts the plate on the table and picks up the charred book.

"My Mom used this for her cases and regular photo's.  
She gave it to me just a week before I graduted from the Academy.  
Three , three days before she was ... she was killed.  
I put nearly everything in here from Zane and I's first day to our last case."

He opened it to the first page a long black-haired, pale skinned woman looked back.

"Your Mother. " he runs finger-tips over slowly , it was obvious he got his looks from her.

As I watched he flipped it open to the middle.   
A picture of a younger Anderson and , presumably , Jameson.

They were in full uniform on a parade ground , he looked good in it.

Another flip a still younger Anderson and Jameson they looked tired but proud.  
Standing in between them was an eleven year old blond girl.

"This was Zane and I's first case. Rebecca La Mort , we saved her from being murdered.

We got along even better with Mort after that. He bought us breakfast for a whole two weeks.   
I never thought it would end four years later."

More flipping nearing the end of the middle.

* * *

The Anderson that I recognized stared back at me.  
Except he was looking oddly serious, along with a twenty-year old woman.  
Jameson was no where in sight , the side that would have been his had burned away.

" I had a bad feeling that day since it was Zane's birthday and our suspect killed on people's birthdays.  
He laughed it off and we went after Mattie Thompson who was the next victim.  
Our killer was already there , when he saw us he ran. Zane told me to check on Mattie.  
So I asked if she was alright before I started after them. '

he flips back to the graduation page, running his fingers over it too  
  
' I rounded the corner as the shot rang out and then... Zane fell.  
Somehow , somehow I knew he was already dead. I started chasing him.  
Thru alleys, over cars and thru fucking buildings then he vanished.  
Just vanished into thin air , the fucking bastard got away. I let the son of a bitch get away.  
I shoulda made him stay at the station , Zane had a boyfriend for hell's sake.   
I didn't have anyone. It wouldn't have really mattered if it'd been me that got killed."

* * *

 

Anderson flips the book shut and I stared him.   
How could he be so critical of himself ?

It wasn't his fault Jameson had been killed or the suspect got away.  
Plus if it had been him who died who knows where I'd be right now.  
I didn't want to think about it.


	13. Mason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A killer from the past shows up.

I looked around I was on a street , I had to find him.  
Had to find him before ... before ....

The sound of gun shots and screams had my heart pounding.  
As people panicked and ran I got knocked to the street.  
I scrambled up and started running where had it come from ?

A taunting voice " Come on Smith. This won't be any fun without you to see it. "  
Masy ? I killed Masy , I know I killed him. Didn't I ?  
I started toward Masy's voice in an alley , Masy.... and Neo.

* * *

 

I stopped so fast I tripped and had to catch myself.  
Masy laughs and shoves a blood-covered Neo to his knees.  
Blood dripped into dark-eyes from a deep cut in his fore-head.  
He stared at me hopeless and pained "Ad..".

"Neo. NO. " blood sprayed and he crashed into the ground.

I crawled to and rolled him over, he blinks once and then his eyes closed.  
Another laugh from Masy " Aww, poor baby Smithy. You actually cared about him didn't you ? "

" You son of a bitch." I snarled and un-holstered my Desert Eagle.

As I fired somehow he moved out of the way.  
I lunged and threw myself on him punching the damned freckled face.  
Bone crunched under my fist and he _still_ laughed.

* * *

 

"Smith. Smith ? , wake up. Oww, damn it. '  
Gasping, I opened my eyes to see Anderson rubbing his cheek-bone.  
  
'First the fire , now for the second time I get hit in the face.  
Didn't seem nice enough to hit me over. " he grumbles.

I stared at him feeling relieved for some reason at the sight.  
I noticed that I was laying on my bedroom floor , not in my bed.

" What are you doing in here ? " I asked.

"Sounded like you were having a nightmare." he says.

* * *

 

I lifted my head to see Mel's blond hair in the door-way.  
It took me a second to remember that she'd flown over from Arizona two days ago.  
Anderson and I were into the second week of the case waiting for forensic's to come back.

Mel walks over as Anderson pulled me up. " Are you alright Adrian ? "  
I had the sudden urge to check on Collin 'Mason' Masy and make sure he was dead.  
I pulled a pair of pants on and walked past them down to the first floor.

Collin Masy had been a murderer of anyone he'd considered handsomer than himself.  
Masy had killed twenty-three men over five years before I'd caught up to him.  
Our killer almost seemed like Masy except the men and women were gay or lesbian.  
There had been two more murders, a sister and brother Natasha and Terrance Camplain.

* * *

 

I signed onto the study's computer and pulled Masy's profile on the Database.  
Heard myself sigh in relief as it said he was dead , yet I couldn't help my doubt.  
What if I'd messed up or the Coroner had and Masy was still alive ?  
What if this was Masy ? A copy-cat with different motives ?  
Or someone completely different ?


	14. Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Punching the pretty boy led to what ?

"Anderson get your ass off my counter. "  
I growled , walking into the kitchen.

He slides off as Mel takes out an ice-pack from the freezer.  
Stupid nice ass , as he took it from her their fingers brushed.  
It lingered for a few seconds before he raised it to his cheek.  
Deep green met black , both flickered to me and looked away.

Mel asks " Adrian, what were you doing ? "

"Looking up someone I'm hoping is really dead.  
You two seem like you've been up to something.  
Or am I wrong ? " I replied with a smirk.

* * *

 

Some of the water had dripped down Anderson's neck.  
Now it was sliding down between his collar-bones.  
I noticed for the first time how they were dressed.  
Or rather erotically not dressed.

Mel was wearing her bra and pants , Anderson was just in boxers.  
Both looked like they'd just wandered from a set into my kitchen.  
Hmm... was my house a run way for lost models ?

She brings a hand up to run over the detective's cheek.  
He leans in running a pale hand thru long, blond hair.  
Mel kisses him , her own hands wandering over his sides.  
  
Drawn in I found myself watching them .  
I could watch this all day, we all startled when the land-line rang.

* * *

 

DAMN IT , they seperated and I walked over to the phone.

"What do you want ? " I growled feeling angry at whoever it was.

"Your new case frustrating you Smith ? " Jones asks.

"No, Jones you are. Now what is it ? "

" Washington just got a message from.... Masy for you. "  
the green-eyed Agent sounded worried.

This can't be happening , I made sure he was dead.  
"What did it say Jones ? " I asked feeling dread sweep over me.

"He's going to find you but he's going to kill anyone your close to first."

I shot a look at my ex-wife and my ... partner.  
Of course after all this Masy just had to come back alive.  
My pretty-boy cop was not going to be one of Masy's targets.  
He's not touching Anderson.

I snarled   
" Tell the bastard that he's not touching anyone without going thru me."

I hung up the phone with a crack , they were staring at me.

* * *

 

Anderson says " We should get ready and go. Evidence should be processed by now."

I walked up to my bedroom and pulled on a shirt before throwing on a jacket.  
Anderson was wearing a new dark blue shirt and jeans that he'd bought last week.  
Anderson seemed to have been taunting me by living with me.  
Mel had been trying to get us together just like she'd promised.

Just yesterday he'd been praticing some sort of martial art as Mel and I watched.  
She'd pushed me into him and I'd stared into those big , dark eyes.  
By instinct he'd wrapped his arms around my back and pulled me up against him.  
My hands had braced on his chest , muscles heaving as he breathed.

* * *

 

Now that was being threatened , even though there wasn't anything.  
All because of damned Masy , somehow. As if this case hadn't been hard enough.


	15. Shower

Well, except for the first half of the morning today had not gone well at all.  
Forensics had been as useful as eating worms , a complete bust.  
What finger-prints there had been hadn't even been partials.

The hair had been dog hair tangled in a human's , not human like we'd hoped.  
I hadn't had a case this stressful in a very long time.  
I closed the front door thoughts of Masy trying to kill everyone I knew had been haunting me all day.

In an effort to forget about him , I turned to wondering about Mel and Anderson.  
Was it pity ? Mel wouldn't do that. Yet Anderson didn't seem to be the seducing type.  
Well, not consiously anyway.

* * *

 

A picture from this morning , Mel's hair glowing in the light as Anderson ran his fingers thru it.  
Sharp flash of envy at that image. That at least could be explained since she'd been mine once.  
What couldn't be was the jealousy when Mel'd been feeling Anderson.  
Or the pleasure watching both of them kiss.

I also couldn't help wondering why he'd left thirty minutes after shift had ended.  
Normally he left a few seconds after me or at the same time , not earlier.  
Suddenly Masy intruded again , snarling at me like before I'd shot him.  
Was nothing enough to get the red-haired murderer out of my head ?  
I growled and got up , going to the second floor.

* * *

 

I stopped at the sounds coming out of the bathroom.

A groan " -we should be... " that was Anderson.

A laugh "Don't care." Mel lets out a moan after.  
Imagining the two of them wet and entwined.

I walked closer to the door, heart pounding.  
I found myself pulling it open, steam pouring out.  
I heard myself let out a "Hmm." at the sight.

Mel had her fingers buried in black hair , her back against the wall.  
She groans , throwing a tanned leg around the back of his neck.  
Mel looks over at me that familiar look taking over her face.  
Panting and pushing herself closer to Anderson's mouth as she did.  
  
What was I thinking about before ? Not important.

* * *

 

I walked in and closed the door softly wouldn't want him biting her would I.  
He pulls back , muscles tense as he turned his head to look at me.  
I hummed and started pulling clothes off to join the pile on the floor.

They untangled themselves to move over under the hot spray.  
I found myself pushing him against the wall to kiss him.  
Running a hand down , he groans and bucks. "Ah, Smith. Fuck."

A dark glare as I stopped and Mel ran a hand over my hip.  
"Adrian. " I told him , he just whines too far gone to really listen.

I hissed at Mel as she pushed herself against my back.  
This was better than a fantasy , pleasure took over as the water turned cold.  
I heard myself growl "Neo." and a few seconds later simultaneous gasps "Ad..rian".

I couldn't remember what I had been worried about then a few seconds later.  
Masy snarled at me destroying the last aftershocks of pleasure.  
I got out , dried and walked out.

* * *

I had to have missed something from the case.  
Got dressed , for some reason grabbing my gun and going downstairs.  
Immediately I was glad I had .... " Who are you. What are you doing here ?"


	16. Oni

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yet another past enemy has showed up.

"Enjoying MY boyfriend ? "

I stared at the pale-skinned, brown haired man. Who was this ?  
Boyfriend ? Neo had never mentioned something about a boyfriend.

" What the hell ? " his voice from the stairs.

I asked " Who is this ? "

" Max ? What the hell are you doing here !!" Neo exclaims

" I heard you finally made something of yourself.  
Come on we're leaving. NOW " Max says.

"I'm not going anywhere Max.   
Now leave before I have more of a reason to arrest you."

Max steps away from the entrance towards us and I raised the Desert Eagle.  
I growled "If you don't leave I am going to kill you. First warning. "

He snarls " You can't have him , he belongs to ME. HE's MINE.  
You'll come back with me sometime, Neo. You'd be NOTHING without me."  
Max backs out of the house and closes the door.

I turned to look at the black-haired man.  
He runs a hand thru his hair and says " Max Oni. My stalker ex-boyfriend.  
I just wish five years ago Max could have disappeared forever."

* * *

 

"Why didn't you mention this before ? "

"That's why my so-called _'partner'_ s wanted to be transfered.  
They 'were uncomfortable working with me' and I ' was unstable after my partner's death'.  
I was too scared that you'd react exactly like they did. "

We walked into the living room and sat down on the couch.

"So now we have our killer possibly Masy , your stalker ex and Delvin to worry about.  
This is just _great_ isn't it. "

Mel's voice "Actually no, you don't have to worry about Eric.  
Since he's away most of the time we agreed it would be easier to have multiple partners.  
Well, as long as the kids aren't around to watch , of course.  
So that way it wouldn't get frustrating for either of us.  
Plus most of the time before the kids ... it was foursomes. "

* * *

 

I stared at her as she walked into the room.  
"You've changed since it was you and I then. Now what's with you and Ne - Anderson ?."

The blond woman sits down beside me  
  
" I asked him if he wanted to try something new , since he liked me enough to kiss me.  
He didn't want to , because of Eric , so I explained the rules to him five times before he'd agree.  
I'm trying to help him handle everything he's going thru.   
Not like you ever will the way your going about it."

"Still you couldn't think of some other way than the shower ? Talking wasn't good enough ?  
Why would he want me to help him ? " I asked incredulous.

"Adrian doesn't the FBI pay you to think ? Think about it for a second.  
You didn't think last night's demonstration happened by itself did you ? "

* * *

 

I turned my head to look at Neo , it was the first time I'd ever seen him asleep.  
Usually when I went to bed he was doing something on computer.

" HE likes me ? The pretty-boy likes me. "

I stopped breathing for a second , heart in my throat as it hit me.  
He looked ...kind of .... cute. Oni was never getting him back.  
Ever.


	17. Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after Oni's apperance.

I looked at the unmarked car down the street.  
At least Mel would be safe if Masy showed up.  
For some reason Neo'd taken to _walking_ to the station.

Yes, when it's perfectly safe he goes with me.  
Then with a serial killer and his own stalker prowling , he walks to work.  
That made _perfect_ sense after all. Why hadn't I shot Oni yesterday ?  
  
When I got to the station I waited outside for him.  
Still not wanting to admit I was worried despite last nights ... realization.  
This morning had been normal as if we hadn't a shower threesome last night.  
Though there'd been one disturbing event from last night we'd only noticed this morning.

* * *

 

40 minutes ago

" Of course Max would listen to us , more likely me.  
At lest back when we were dating before I was in the Academy he'd do it in our house.  
I hardly wanted to touch anything cause of it. "

Neo mutters on his way to the living room.

I walked out of the study beside the stair-case. I looked at down at the rug.

"That was my Mother's , bastard got off on my Mother's rug. Rules be damned.  
When I see that BASTARD again I'm going to KILL HIM. Now I've gotta burn it. "

* * *

 

Present time

I couldn't help gritting my teeth as I saw who was with him when he walked up.  
Morpheus and Trinity. Sure they were investigating Neo's apartment after the fire.  
They didn't have to be around ALL the time, though.

Either Morpheus was trying to steal my partner or they were trying to take over the case.  
I had a feeling that it had been Masy who'd burned Neo's apartment down.  
I just hoped that Masy and Oni never met each other , that would be horrible.

"Morpheusss. " I couldn't help the angry hiss.

* * *

 

Neo blinks and shrugs walking in with me ,  
I asked " Why did Oni say you'd be nothing without him ?  
Idiotic and obviously manipulative thing to say but why ? "

"His Dad was friends with Delvin's , it definitely wasn't true though.  
I did the best in all my classes , much less pratical.  
When I started I was compeletly different until I met Zane.  
I met him and I was finally able to be myself again."

I hadn't known how much Jameson had impacted him until now.  
We finally reached our desks and I blinked there was a note on mine.

* * *

 

'La Mort's little niece come find her.  
You and the detective. - C 'M' M '

* * *

 

I grabbed it and dragged Neo to the Captain's office.  
Mort was already there as we came in.

"Mort where's your niece ? " I asked interrupting whatever the Captain had been saying.

"Rebbeca ? She disappeared two days ago.

Why ? " Mort says

"Masy left a note. He's got her somewhere and we're supposed to find her."

I growled , angry that I hadn't considered he could go after me thru Mort.  
I'd only met the teenaged Rebbeca once.

* * *

 

Last week

As we walked up the blond Rebbeca says "Hi , Uncle Adam. Detective. Who're you ? "  
It had been a week since someone'd asked me that.

"Special Agent Smith , FBI. " I replied as the blond teen's eyes lit up.

"Wow, that's _sooo_ much cooler than just a cop. "

"Eh, I'm not just a cop. I'm a detective , thank you very much. " Neo grumbles at her.

* * *

 

Present time

I'd spent over an hour telling her about training. Obviously I'd taken a liking to her.  
Now it was my fault that she was in trouble. No , it was Masy's fault.  
We had to find her quickly.


	18. Factory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looking for Rebbeca

"What if it's _another_ decoy and she's not there ? " Neo asks worried.

I looked over at him wearing his own bullet-proof vest.  
He was looking at the Old Tanner Factory where we yet again hoped to find Rebbeca.  
I hated having to wear the vest because of how uncomfortable it was.

"She has to be here... somewhere. " I replied getting out of the cruiser.

* * *

 

The detective gets out and shuts his door as I moved to stand in front of the factory doors.  
I couldn't imagine what had to be going thru his mind right now.

"Smith, I'll take the back , you get front. Just wish we could have back up. "   
he runs a hand thru his hair.

"My favourite spot , however did you know ? "

Maybe it was just how tense the situation was but I couldn't help laughing.  
He blinks in response before he smiles , then shakes his head.  
Drawing my gun I pulled open the right door , clearing the entrance walking in and closing it.  
This was the third place we'd been to look after the school and an abandoned pie factory.

* * *

 

3 hours earlier

Neo, Mort and I walked into the oddly named Darktree Secondary School.  
The secretary looks up at us , clearly shocked at Neo and I's presence.

"C-can I help you ? " she looked nervous about something.

"Special Agent Smith , FBI and my partner Detective Anderson , NYPD.  
We are investigating the disappearance of Rebbeca La Mort.  
According to a witness Miss. Torelle was the last to see her two days ago.  
Does she happen to be in class at the moment ? "

"Y-yes , Special Agent Smith. "

"Call her here." Neo putting a hand on my shoulder , shaking his head slightly.

A few seconds later a Latina woman walks into the office.  
Miss. Torelle stops and tenses , before she turns and runs out the door.  
Mort throws himself on her and they fell to the floor.

"What'd you do to my niece ? " he growls to her.

"It's not my fault , he said if I didn't bring her he'd kill me."

Neo pulls Mort off of her and asks "What'd 'he' look like Miss. ? "

"Taller than you , red-haired , lots of freckles and ugly as anything."  
Torelle shudders in disgust.

* * *

 

I growled it described Masy perfectly, but Neo was better at not terrifing people.

"Where'd he make you drive her ?" the detective pulls her up.  
Looking at her with those big, dark eyes. That's it look a little longer , ha got her now.

" Something Merry Factory on Brighton 15. " Torelle mutters , looking down.

It had taken fifteen minutes to wait for Davies and Jenks to arrive and take her away.  
When we'd arrived at the Old Merry Factory it'd been completely empty.

Except for a spray-painted note ' Too late , try Old Tanner , S and A - Masy '.

We'd left Mort to walk back by himself because it was too dangerous to keep him with.

* * *

 

Present time

I cleared the rooms I came across , every second fear whispering we'd been wrong.  
That even if I or Neo found her Rebbeca would probably be dead.

Rebbeca's voice "SMITH , watch out."

I heard something behind me and turned as a impossibly fast red-haired blur hit me.  
My vision lasted long enough to see Masy smirking down at me , everything went black.


	19. Torture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smith wakes up and the torture beings... or was it continue ?

"Smithy. Come on, Smithy wake up. " I HATED that voice.  
Even more when something slammed into my ribs.  
I opened my eyes to a head ache and Masy.  
I was chained to some sort of pipe or such.

"Not what I'd prefer to wake up too. " I quipped back.

A snarl then a fist slammed into my face.  
My head hit the wall and I saw Rebbeca a few feet away.  
She was tied up and covered in blood , like Neo in that nightmare.  
My thoughts screeched to a halt. Where was Neo ?  
Had Masy caught him too ? I looked around , relieved when I didn't see him.

* * *

 

"You know I should have just killed you and the girl before.  
But it wouldn't be nearly as much fun that way.  
You really should have just shot me in the head.  
Now the girlie gets to watch you die. " he laughs sounding crazy.

I snarled back at him , all my training wouldn't help Rebbeca.  
Masy walks over to her and pulls her up , another blur and she'd moved across the room.  
The farther away she was from me , the more terrified she'd be for me.  
I looked at myself , ignoring the head ache to see bruising on my ribs.  
Also the _nice, shiny_ **torture** devices.

* * *

 

The red-haired man walks back over and picks up a serrated knife.  
A flicker and blood welled up to run down my side.  
Puts it down and picks up a regular knife.  
I glared at the grey-eyed _thing_ as he sliced it across my chest.

"Really, is that all Masy ? I thought you'd be better prepared."

Rebbeca was already crying on the far side of the room.  
It looked like we were somewhere else entirely.  
What had happened to Neo if Masy hadn't caught him ?

"Oh , no. Not nearly I blew up the station.  
Your little friend Mort is dead and so is that Mel.  
Your 'partner' is the one your really worried about or am I wrong ? "

* * *

 

I didn't answer , he was probably lying anyway.  
Masy wasn't smart enough to build a bomb that big, he'd flunked high school.

Then Rebbeca says "What'd you do to Uncle Neo ? Son of a bitch. "

He grins at me before kicking me again.

Turning to her " Oh, I didn't do anything to him.  
That ex of his showed up here a few days ago.  
And again earlier , surprisingly easy to catch you two.  
Your Dearest Detective Neo is over half the city away.  
At lest if he's not dead by now."

I growled at him , feeling on the edge of passing out.  
Then I remembered I could probably snap the chain.  
I did it and kicked him full force in the back.  
I smirked as he flew over half the room and slammed into the wall.

* * *

 

The doors across from me crashed open , Jones and Brown walked into the room.  
Another blur of movement at my old partners , a hail of bullets and Masy falls.  
I groaned at the excess of sound that seemed to threaten my very sanity.

Jones walks over to me and Brown to Rebbeca.  
He caught me before I could hit the floor and I pushed myself away.  
I grabbed his gun from him and shot Masy in the head.  
Finally he was dead.

* * *

 

Dropping it and staggering toward the doors.  
My old friend says "Smith ? Stop. Stop you need to get help."

"FUCK OFF , Jones. My PARTNER is in trouble. I need to find NEO. "  
I growled at him.


	20. Die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally finding Neo ?

Mel was alive , thank god Mel was alive.  
She'd broken down when I'd gotten out of the car.

Unfortunetly he hadn't been lying about Mort.  
Mort and half the station were gone now , reduced to nothing.  
It had to have been Oni that'd planted it somehow.

The temporary station was now at one of the smaller precints.  
I didn't know about Captain Shane, Davies or Jenks.  
Jones and Brown had taken me to one of the hospitals.  
I ran a hand thru Mel's hair , glaring at the para-medic.

" Help someone else, damn you." I snarled at him.

I didn't want to be here I needed to find Neo.

* * *

 

Mel looks up as Jones and Brown walked up together.

" We got reports about people matching Anderson and Oni's description's.  
It doesn't sound very good for Anderson. Your not coming with. " Brown says.

I glared at him " I told you already I'm coming with he's MY partner."

"Fine, you can barely stand , but you're not going to stop.  
Not until you find him even if it kills you in the process.  
Sometimes Smith I really hate you for that." Jones sighs.

Mel kisses me and then pulls me up slowly.  
I glared at the bandages and pulled a clean shirt and vest on.  
I didn't know what had happened to my badge but at least I still had my gun.

* * *

 

Walking to the car and getting in , worrying about Neo.  
Time seemed to slow and freeze from when I got in the car to the building.  
Falling out of the car before it had fully stopped in my haste.

I scrambled up as the sound of a gunshot echoed from the building.  
Remembering my nightmare , it couldn't be true.  
People were clustered around the entrance.  
I shoved them out of the way , running up the stairs.

A thousand things flying thru my mind , faster than I could grasp them.  
Oni was going to die today I would make sure of it.  
Masy was dead but the last bastard still had to die.

I tripped as the floor suddenly pitched out from under me.  
The world spun, I growled pushing thru it and getting up again.  
I couldn't pass out Neo was more important.  
Another shot from the floor up above me , I calculated the door.  
I ran up and burst thru the door stopping in shock at what I saw.

* * *

 

Neo was half-standing , half-kneeling on the floor.  
He was covered in more blood than Rebbeca had been.  
Dark bruises covered the right side of his face.

" YOU CAN'T HAVE HIM. I won't let you , he's MINE.  
You can't kill me without killing your precious partner.  
Drop the gun Smith. "

Oni snarls at me , pressing a blood covered knife against Neo's neck.

I dropped it on the floor without a second thought.  
I couldn't do that to Neo if I could help it.

* * *

 

"Ha, you don't know how much he wanted you to stay away.  
He didn't want you to save him , he think's I'll kill you.  
I don't care about you except somehow MY Neo's in love with you.  
That DOESN'T happen EVER to ME. " he shouts at me.

An echoing bang from a sniper rifle how the hell did a shot get approved ?  
I stared in frozen horror at the sight more terrifying than any I'd seen before.  
As the brown-haired man fell the knife slipped across Neo's throat.  
I rushed and caught him , pressing a hand against the newest wound.

* * *

 

Neo blinked at me slowly, eyes cloudy and unfocused , he didn't recognize me.

"NO. Please , please Neo. Don't die , you can't die. Your my partner.  
I ... think I love you. No , I know I love you. Please."


	21. End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Years later .... Smith vists someone's grave.

I walked up to the grave , it still looked new.  
After all this time , yet like everything else.  
The rain slacked off and sun shone as I crouched down.  
It was surrounded by a willow tree.

I reached a hand down to run it over the stone.  
A very beautiful stone indeed.  
Voices drifted back from the cemetery gates.  
Memories flooded thru my mind with them.  
I pushed them away , I had things to tell today.  
Finally.

* * *

 

"Everyone misses you.  
Davies and Jenks miss the stories that you'd tell everyone.  
Even I miss you and compared to them I didn't know you.  
I thought it'd interest you that Shane just retired from being Captain.  
Morpheus is going to take his spot , I still don't like him....

Not a single scar on any of us , even though we should be covered in them.  
I can't help feeling that you three had something to do with it.  
Also with the fact that Shane, Davies and Jenks survived.  
Thank you for helping us. I suppose... I should go now.  
The others are waiting for me outside. "

I got up , turned and walked out of the cemetery.

* * *

 

"What'd you say Dad ? " My adopted son Zane Anderson asks.  
Well, really OUR adopted son.

I walked up to them and kissed both of them lightly.  
" Can't do better than that Ad ?  
Shouldn't you love me more than him ? Hmpf , really.  
Think I should just leave then , don't you Zane."

I pulled him closer for a _much_ deeper kiss.

" EEEWWWW. Dad stop it , doesn't Daddy have cooties."

* * *

 

I moved back and then Neo crouches down

" Zane cooties are for girls, not boys. "

"I don't like girls. I wanna be like Dad. " Zane says

"You can wait a long while before you're interested in anyone.  
Preferably , a very long while." I laughed

"Uncle Neo , Smith. Zane guess what ? " Rebbeca runs up.

The young blond woman was so excited.

"Did you make it ? " Neo asks.

"With a lot of help from a certain Agent Smith. " she says

"I'm not just an FBI Agent, I'm Director thank you very much. " I growled.  
Rebbeca, Neo and I laughed at the memory of Neo saying much the same.

* * *

 

Rebbeca walks away to go tell Mort. Then Neo's cell rang.

"We're doing good, Mel. No I'm not doing that.  
In case you forgot he's MY husband now, not your's. '

I couldn't help looking at the ring for a few seconds.  
Now Mel got to be jealous , instead of me.

'Wait , What ? You're TWO hours early !!  
Alright , give us a few minutes we'll meet you at home. "

I walked over and got into the old Audi.

* * *

 

30 minutes later

We walked in the door Mel, Mary , Josh , Tommy and ... Eric were waiting.  
Pulled into the living room then Mary asks

" Uncle Neo how'd you and Uncle Adrian meet ? "

"Oh no you don't. Get him to tell it , he's got the better voice for telling."  
Neo protests.

I smirked " You just like hearing me talk about you love. "  
Zane sits himself beside Neo. He leans against my shoulder.  
Humming the exact tune that Mort had when I'd met him for the first time.

" I really , really didn't want to be in New York. I wanted anything but.. "  
Zane laughs " Dad said butt. "

" I didn't think I'd need Neo then. Turns out I'd need him for a lot of things..."  
Neo laughs as I continued.

* * *

 

My pretty Neo. Pretty .... useful.


	22. Nerves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Months earlier... someone has nerves about the Wedding.

"What if he doesn't like me anymore after ?  
What if he thinks I'm boring ?   
I can't do this. I can't do this. "

I couldn't help laughing as Smith paced around the room.

He stops blue eyes flashing , "Fuck you Delvin. "

I grinned "Funny , Adrian I thought that was for Neo.  
The new Director of the FBI is SCARED of getting married.  
Never thought I'd see the day. "

* * *

 

I couldn't believe all the things they'd lived thru together.

"Hmpf, I can't believe your acting like this after all these years.  
Smith look at all the stuff you've gone thru to get here.  
Slit throats , 9/11 where Neo nearly died saving people.  
Along with impossibly dangerous cases.  
Bombs and your attempted firing by Manning.  
If you don't your letting Oni win with claiming Neo...  
  
Neo's gone thru a lot more than you have.  
It took a really long time for him to heal from that throat wound.  
He's just as nervous as you if not even more.  
Tell me Smith do you _really_ want to disappoint him now ?  
Besides look at all the _fun_ you getta have later. "

I finished talking and walked up to him , straightening the black jacket.  
Smoothing the plain white shirt , if I hadn't been straight ... Neo should have worried.  
He takes a few deep breaths , closing his eyes.

* * *

 

When Smith opens them I could see the determination in them.

"It's a lot easier than watching him heal and not being able to do anything.  
We deserve it , I deserve it and Neo definitely does.  
I can do this. I can do this. "

"Ha, thatta boy. I had a lot less to worry about with Mel than you with Neo.  
I still nearly walked out on her because of how nervous I was.  
You getta do something most people wouldn't dream of. "  
I smirked up at him.

"Which would be Eric ? " he asks amused , already guess what I'd say.

"You getta marry a model disguised as a fucking hot detective.  
Nobody else'll ever get that chance but you.  
Now go kick Oni's ass for the last time. "

Smith laughs and walks out , I watched as it happened.

* * *

 

Seeing Mel looking even happier for them than when it'd been our day.  
Then the question time , with only one hilarious question.

"Does this mean ALL the FBI is getting married to the Detective ?"  
it came from the NYPD Captain Shane.

Neo and Adrian grinned at each other.  
"Yes. " they said in unison as we laughed.  
The pastor looked on in confusion.

* * *

 

Now the thing everyone'd been waiting for the very last thing to seal the deal.  
I'll admit I was one of the loudest cheerer's for the kiss.  
Damn that was hot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you've enjoyed reading this , I've enjoyed writing it.


End file.
